Castlevania: Legacy of Deception
by Shadow Alucard
Summary: Sequel to Even in Death by Gray Velkan. Still struggling to come to grips with the recent tragedy, the Tepes must now continue with life, and the eventual divide of the family. CoMpLeTe! :
1. Reflection

"_But now you question who I am.  
Who I am inside  
Now there's nothing left to hide.  
So here it goes  
This is my letter"_

Terror, Anguish, Fear, Anger, Suffering, Death…….they plagued his dreams. And why not? Was it not he who was deserving of such torment. Was it not he, who took the fall so that his other would not. His own, his heir, his beloved Adrian. Whose loss of innocence was taken from him so that he would live, and not decay into damnation, not unlike his Father. Vlad turned over, attempting to shake the nightmares binding him to agony. There would be no comfort. Lisa was not here to do so. Ah….Lisa was a blessing, not unlike the stories of how Christ would send an angel to quell the darkness, Vlad's darkness. The depth of his soul ached for her comfort, her absolute solitude. Ironically, she would comfort her husband more than she would Adrian when he was still an infant. Comfort, from that darkness in his very being. The Terror, Anguish, Fear, Anger, Suffering, Death. They haunted him as much as Lisa's recent death did. And the massacre…..Death lingered still on in that God-forsaken village.

A fore-boding wind wisped easily through the outside foliage and through the corridors of the Castlevania. A cursed wind, for cursed blood. The vampire stepped out of his bed and made himself presentable. This was not going to be an easy task. Especially, what had to be said, and the reaction to so.

A/N: Do I really need to mention a disclaimer here? Fine, Shadow Alucard does not own Castlevania. That is done. I was deeply motivated by another story named "Even in Death" by Gray Velkan. I highly suggest you read this as not only is it the pre-requisite to this but also an excellent story. The dialogue caption that is at the top of the page is from the song "My Letter" by the band "Flaw". I also highly suggest that you check this out or even preview somewhere as it was the backdrop track for this chapter and sets the mood too. I shall return with a vengeance, (the pointy pen is out for blood again) so expect more

_-Shadow Alucard (Who Stills Wields the Pointy Pen!)_


	2. Reality is Anguish

"_Well I've had enough_

_Of these selfish crimes_

_I hurt myself again_

_Not knowing why_

_It seems so easy_

_To leave it all behind_

_And avoid the truth I think I'd rather just go blind" _

Adrian awoke at sunset the next day. He was vaguely aware of the past day's events, and of the burning pain, of the loss of his Mother. The late sunset's orange twinkled into the existence he called his room. A light breeze flew through the window. It was serene, like living in the wake of a tropical storms that often whipped up near the oceans. Adrian had never actually seen the ocean, or the storms. His Father often told him stories about them though. He had seen them during one of his many campaigns, when he was still a warrior, fighting for the Church. Adrian examined his alabaster hair. The usually fine-combed strands were loose in knots, and caked with mud and blood. How the blood ended up there was beyond him. All he remembered was feeling very angry at how those ignorant townspeople murdered his mother for no reason. He remembered those how those horrible people jeered and mocked her. And how his Father would not help her.

Adrian's throat tightened up and water clustered at his eyes. The heavy double-wide door that was the only entrance to the chamber was pushed open and in ambled in. Adrian stared at his patriarch blankly. He had come to hate his Father over the last twenty-four hours.

"Go away."

The Count did not however. Instead, he strolled over to the bedside and sat down.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you."

Vlad smiled at his son's blatant sarcasm.

"Why thank you Adrian, I already have…….I believe that we need to talk."

"About what," the boy quipped, "Nothing you say is important anyway."

The Count recoiled. Before yesterday, everything he said was as truth to his son. Adrian looked to him in times of trouble or to generally talk to. Before yesterday, Vlad was loved by his offspring.

"Listen, Adrian I…you don't understand……"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU WERENT THERE AS MOTHER WAS TORTURED. YOU DIDNT HAVE TO WATCH WHAT THEY DID TO HER! YOU DIDNT DO WHEN SHE SCREAMED YOUR NAME ONLY SECONDS BEFORE SHE DIED! SO DONT SAY I DONT UNDERSTAND SHIT, WHEN I WAS THERE!"

The Half-Breed child dissolved into tears. He had no one to truly understand him anymore. He swore at his Father which under any other occasion would have him severely disciplined. How could he survive this twisted form of suffering.

The Count remained inert. The incident yesterday had had a greater impact on his child than he originally estimated. He stretched out his arms and pulled Adrian close to him. He felt great pain, the anguish, between them. Vlad ached for his heir. His heart ached, his soul ached, his being ached. He squeezed his little half-ling tighter. And they sat there, Father and Son, needing and supporting each other in the time of weakness. After what seemed like an eternity, the Count broke off and looked the boy straight in the eyes, to stare into the endlessness of Golden Orbs. Silver and Gold, Father and Son.

"I love you Adrian, I love you more than life itself. Come," he feigned a smile, "Let's get that mud out of your hair and get you clean again, shall we?"

Vlad Tepes picked up the baby, his baby and carried him off to the wash room for his bathe.

A/N: Castlevania, not mine. (God I'm sick of saying that.) Also, pre-requisite to this story is "Even in Death" by Gray Valken. I (in my opinion) liked this Chapter for some reason. I think I get off on the whole "Demented Father-Son" relationship thing that Castlevania has. Next chapter, will be even more emotional than this so, prepare the tissues. I've also heard people who say my version of the Count seems really OOC. Which, you can believe that if you want, but Dracula is not as hell bent and insane as everybody believes. Well, maybe he is. It was really the Lisa Death + Adrian Falling Out thing that did it for him, and reasonably so. The lyrics of the song at the top are from "Recognize" by Flaw again. I think to go with the theme and all I will choose my personal favorite track and incorporate some of the lyrics in there, depending on the mood of the chapter. If you do not like these songs I do not care. And don't e-mail me saying that you hate Metal and Rock and stuff like that and you think instead I should put Snoop Dogg or G-Unit and stuff like that cause I won't. Rap really doesn't have the same type of emotion that you could get from songs like these. And don't go debating that on my e-mail either! Until next chapter, which I hope to have very soon here is Yours Truly, signing off.

Shadow Alucard _(Who Will Always Brandish that Damn Pen!) _

_The Terror, The Anguish, The Fear, The Rage, The Suffering, The Death……_


	3. The Deception

"_I have fallen again  
This is the end  
Pain redefined" _

_Sniff _

Adrian snuggled deeper into his Father's powerful arms.

_Sniff Sniff _

Something smelled….really bad.

_Sniff Sniff Sniff _

Worse than bad…horrible. Adrian had smelled that particular scent before. It was that time he uncovered a half-eaten deer in the woods, and it was rotting.

"Father, what's that smell?"

Vlad smelt it too. He knew what it was. It was the smell of his demise. The smell that would destroy what was left of his family. Ironic that the smell, while still living started unraveling the yarn of his kin.

Adrian jumped out his arms and went to the trellis. The decadence was coming from below. The village, rot mixed humidity, mixed smoke. What happened down there?

He remembered those bastards burned his Mother, but anything after that read as blank.

He felt his Father behind him, his cold breath on his neck; it sent a shiver down Adrian's spine. Gravity lost his figure as the Count raised him back into his arms. Adrian nestled back into the folds of the cloak again and looked at his benefactor.

"I suppose you wish reclamation of what conspired below there." Vlad pointed his bony finger to 'there'.

_OF COURSE HE DOES YOU FOOL! Stop asking meaningless questions to justify and re-asses your condition! _

"_You got nothing and nothings got you_

_I can see your fear it surrounds you_

_Built with strife and insight but it's not enough_

_I'll defeat and discreet you're every move"_

"Adrian, when I finally connected the fact that something was extremely wrong in the village I came as swift as I could. I…..I arrived to seeing the Magistrate, he was choking you, he suspended you in the air, stealing the life from your lungs. In that second, I hated him, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I wanted to torture him, to inflict as much pain on him as I could making him suffer, suffer for everything he'd done. Death would be too good, too good for any of them. I plagued them like the seven circles of hell. I made each and every one pay their toll for what they did. And pay they did, it did not matter if they didn't want to suffer, I forced them, each and every one to pay his toll in suffering and grief. Then I killed them, every single one of them. Women, children, did not matter. They enjoyed killing you're Mother as if it were sport, and in turn I made sport of killing them. It did not satisfy my rage, I rained devastation on them like an apocalypse, destroying everything they worked so hard for. I had the last one of them chisel me a cross for Lisa. I marked her ashes with it before impaling the man on his pitchfork."

"_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_

_Reap the tears of the victim's cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer of a_

_Of a demon as I put it under_

_Killed before a time to kill them all_

_Passed down the righteous law_

_Serve a justice that dwells in me_

_Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see"_

Adrian bit his lip feverishly throughout his Father's descriptions. It bled by the time he was done. The child looked in disbelief at his only living yet non-living relative. He marveled at the cruelness at which was executed. And realized something, his loving Father that would relive stories for him at nightfall, and hug him close when he had a nightmare, was gone……..Was utterly and completely gone…No semblance of that person was evident in those silver eyes. Instead, flickered insanity, one that flickered like the bonfire that had consumed Lisa. It was time to leave, to run to get as far away as possible before anything else occurred, before that man tortured and forced suffering out of him instead. No…..not that man….that Demon. Time up.

"_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf"_

The half-breed child leapt out the arms that held him close and dove off the trellis. He soared through the air, breathing and living freefall, before crouching and rolling. Adrian ran for his life, faster, faster, faster, he kept going never stopping. Cold, wet branches slapped at his façade that was rapidly disappearing into the forest. He heard a scream reaching out to him in the darkness of night. It would not catch him, nor touch him, nor ever find him. Adrian Alucard Tepes would disappear from the face of Europe tonight, and Vlad Tepes would his beloved son again.

A/N: Not saying Disclaimer, read "Even in Death". Phew. Okay, Chapter 3/4 . Almost there. Please send me questions, in review form or other wise. I don't care. Music No. 1 is from "Pain Redefined" off Disturbed's new CD "Ten Thousand Fists". No. 2 is "Suffer" from Devil May Cry 3. No. 3 and 4 is also from DMC3 off the main theme. Please R&R


	4. The Redemption

"_Don't Stay! _

_Forget our memories, forget our possibilities, _

_What you were changing me into now, _

_Just give me myself back and _

_Don't Stay!" _

_Hundreds of Years later…… _

Alucard shuddered. Pure evil flowed through Castlevania. _Chaos, in the rawest form._

It had been years since he laid his eyes upon the place of his birth. Years.

And how ironic it was that like an animal he came back to his homeland to "nest". But truly, it was not his homeland anymore nor was he nesting, he'd come to kill his Father once again and put an end to his benevolent schemes. This once beautiful castle had become a creature of darkness, a testament to the sins of it's master. No longer, did it shine with radiance like it had during the Age of Lisa, but instead absorbed the light like a fiend. Alucard had trekked through the labyrinth in search of his patriarch, but instead found a possessed Belmont and another Castlevania, although inverted as it was. He was close, the half-breed could feel the immense eminence of the Count. He stepped through a pair of large double doors and felt the air above his head crackle with energy as he crouched and rolled out of the way.

"Still sharp as always I see, Alucard."

"Father! I did not wish to meet with you again."

"Well that is just too bad my Son, we can't always have what we want, now can we?" The Count Tepes snickered lightly, while watching his confused son.

"I'll raise an accord to you, my dear child. Let us put this conflict behind us and you may come and reside with me in the darkness again."

"Reside in the darkness?" Alucard asked incredulously. "I never resided in the darkness in the first place Father! And besides, if stepping aside and becoming yours again means letting innocent people suffer and perish, then I will not!"

Dracula notioned accusingly at his one time heir.

"You're foolish Alucard! Have you forgotten what they did to your Mother!"

"No," he replied bitterly, "But nor did I forget what you did to them for it!"

Vlad was now infuriated at his progeny. He grabbed the goblet of red wine that sat next to his throne and threw it at Alucard.

"YOU IGNORANT BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!"

"I forced you into nothing Father, it was your decision to fall from grace."

The Dark Lord focused his rage into strength as he grabbed Alucard by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Does this feel familiar child?"

Alucard stuttered for breath and faintly recalled the Magistrate that fateful day, so many years ago.

"The Magistrate, at Mother's resting place, committed the same act against me. I never imagined it would be you next." He spat on the Count, bitterly. In turn, the Count tightened his grip.

"Listen good my dear Alucard, while your still hanging there! There was no Magistrate choking you! He never got a chance to, YOU crucified him. Along with the rest of the village. That's why you don't remember anything that day. You went into such a frenzy of bloodlust and anger, you destroyed and murdered that entire village!"

"No!" Alucard exclaimed. "No, I would never do that, NEVER! You lie to me! YOU LIE!"

"And why would I? To further decrease your dwindling morale. I think not! Welcome to reality dearest one. May I get you a beverage?"

Pain and suffering assaulted Alucard. Never since that day, had he felt such emotions. Never again had he wanted to.

"I lied to you son, I wanted you to keep your innocence at such a tender age. And how do you thank me? Hmm? How do you thank me? It's fine, just say it, Adrian.

He resisted instead.

HOW DO YOU THANK ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! SAY IT GODDAMMIT!

"I ran away from home, from you, from my heritage….."

Alucard felt life slipping away from him.

"Jackpot Adrian! You can really be dense at times but sometimes your speech is just so satisfying!"

The younger Tepes was forcefully thrown against the opposite wall. He felt a hot stream trickle down his neck, as he fought to keep consciousness.

"You left me, Adrian Farenheits Tepes! You left me! You left me to my pain, my suffering, my bitterness. And through the passage of time, I began to believe those things I told you. I believed them because I had nobody to say otherwise! I had no child to say that they loved me and I shouldn't think such mad thoughts. No instead those thoughts twisted me and raped me, they enslaved and crippled me and I woed the day I ever sought to conceive you. You Alucard, are the monster here! Not me! I loved you from the day you were born. How could either of us know you would eventually destroy me!

"_If I scare you now, don't run from me! _

_I've been hiding my pain you see? _

_For if I scare you now! Don't run from me! _

_I've been hiding my pain you see! _

_How, how could I…… _

_I destroyed this family…… _

_Mother, forgive me……I never meant to…to…ever commit this…I never…I never realized what I had done……Mother……forgive………me…… _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_How………………………………………………………………………..how could …………………………………I…never……………………………..never wanted this. _

_B**L**_**a**C**_K_**

Black, pitch black. No, a fleck of light. Now, enlarging…..what…..?

Ahhhh…..

Adrian awoke in a field, a rolling field. Blue touched Green gently. Grass and sky. Sunlight beat down, but it was comfortable. In fact…more comfortable than anything else he could remember.

"Am I dead?" he spoke to no one in particular.

"No Adrian, you have not passed on, nor will you for many years to come. In fact I estimate you still have a eight hundred more years to live.

_I KNOW THAT VOICE! _

Adrian turned around to find the only love of his life. Lisa. She was clad in a pure white dress and glowed with a unearthly light, much like her son when happy and clean.

"Mother!"

She grabbed his figure close as he softly nuzzled and snuggled her.

"Shhhh…be still child…be still…my Alucard." They embraced warmly as she whispered sweet, loving, words to calm him down. He dragged her down into the soft, warm grass and moved close.

"Adrian…shhh….Adrian….I'm here…I know..I know…..

Alucard continued snuggling her and softly laid his head down on her left breast, much like they used to when he was younger and Lisa was alive.

"Oh Mother! I never thought I'd see you again, I've missed you infinitely since that day!

"_The thing I treasure most in life_

_cannot be taken away! _

_There will never be a reason why, _

_I will surrender to your advice." _

"Adrian, this conflict between your Father and you, is tearing my soul apart. I cannot stand to see my two loves bicker amongst each other so erratically."

"Mother…. I understand Father now, I mean to…."

"My son, I know why and what transpired after my demise, and I forgive you as does God. We both realize that you cannot have realized what you were doing at so young an age. Your natural instincts overtook you and what happened, happened.

Adrian solemnly nodded.

However, that does not excuse you from the fact that you ran from your Father, leaving him was a blow that touched upon my flesh too."

"Forgive me, Mother."

"I do forgive you, but your Father may not. You must make your peace with him and together console and consul each other. You are all he has left, and he desperately wants to have your acceptance. Don't lock yourself away Adrian, give yourself to him and be one-the-same, or I will be sorely frustrated."

"Mother," Alucard laughed, "Can you not please come back to us? Is there not anything you could do? Would God not grant us that for all our suffering?

"I believe not Adrian, but fear not. I'll always be with you."

"Will you visit me more often?"

"Yes Alucard, I will if it means that much to you. But our time is short, and I must leave you. Please, Alucard, please! Remember all I have told you and I want you to tell your Father something for me.

"Anything Mother…"

"Tell him, 'I love you, always'."

"I will."

"I know."

……………………………

"_Every time I fall_

_You catch me_

_And every time I lose control_

_You help me, you save me_

_And every time I hate myself_

_You love me, forgive me" _

_Two days later…… _

"Ah, the prodigal child son returns to grace our presence."

Alucard noted the concern as it flashed through and out his Father's eyes.

"Yes……..and I still have to…." He started.

"Destroy me? Rid the World of a pestilence that shouldn't have existed? Remove the curse of darkness? Just say it Adrian so I may instead take my life to save you the burden of exerting yourself, heaven forbid."

"No, to say I formally accept your previously proposed compact, which was open until you nearly suffocated me, before throwing me into a wall."

"You killed me Alucard, my wrath is satisfied now that I have had vengeance."

"I also…..I also wanted to add Father, that I hope you will forgive me for the what I did in the past, it was just that you looked insane at that moment, and it struck something home to me."

"And what would that be my prodigy?"

"How feral and overzealous people can be when they are defending or paying retribution for the ones they love. And I didn't want to be like that. Mother taught me not to….'for theirs is already a hard lot.' She also said she loved you, always."

"And you know this how?"

"We talked Father."

Dracula was dumbfounded but decided not to press any further.

"And what about you, Alucard? Will you remain loyal to me like a son should be to his Father?

"Of course, as Mother said, 'be-one-the-same'.

Count Vlad Tepes pulled his only heir close and held him tightly.

"God, I adore you my dearest Adrian.

"I understand completely Father."

"Oh and Adrian," Vlad added, "Don't ever get yourself in a situation where I might have to get feral and overzealous on a Mortal."

The Silver and Gold both giggled at that.

Elsewhere in a divine utopia overhead, a woman smiled, knowing her heart was at ease, knowing that The Terror, The Anguish, The Fear, The Rage, The Suffering, The Death…would be no more than a horrible memory, lost in the waves of time.

_**The End**_

A/N: Ahhh…..feels good to finish. I am revising the story accordingly and hope you liked it. I would appreciate any comments or questions. I would like to thank Gray Velkan at this time for inspiring me with her work. Thx so much! The music this time is from Disturbed: Decadence & I'm Alive, off Ten Thousand Fists, Don't Stay, from Linkin Park, and Redefine by Soil. I also have another fic coming. Signing off for the last time here.

**Shadow Alucard** _(Who's Pointy Pen is crying because it's the End)_


End file.
